


Emily's Adventures in Blackwatch

by rottentidepod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentidepod/pseuds/rottentidepod
Summary: Overwatch is making its return, and so is Blackwatch. With a new commander, Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada return. But they need a healer and maybe the niece of their previous scientist could be a good replacement.(Short drabbles where Emily is a part of Blackwatch (and also Moira's niece), these are from my tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

She had finally arrived home. Both her hands were filled with shopping bags as she closed the door with her foot. The redhead entered the living room of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. Tiredly, she plopped down the bags and sighed. “Welcome home,” a southern accent greeted her.

Alarmed, Emily turned around, “What are you-? How did you-?”

“I can’t tell you that just yet,” Jesse said. “Why are you here?” Emily frowned, crossing her arms. “I’m sure Lena told you everythin’ about Overwatch returning?” Jesse sighed. “Of course… That doesn’t explain why you’re here, though,” Emily said.

“Hold on, I’m getting there,” McCree insisted, “You see, your aunt, Genji ‘n I… We were part of Blackwatch.”

“It’s some kind of… Covert ops,” Jesse continued to explain, “With Overwatch returning, Blackwatch wants to come back too.”

“I know what Blackwatch it,” Emily said, “I’m sure the entire world does, after… Venice?”

The cowboy sighed, “Right.”

“But we want to try again. Someone from Overwatch decided to be the new commander. This time, we’ll actually try to follow some rules,” McCree said.

“And… What do I have to do with this?” the redhead asked.

“I know you’re a scientist,” McCree stood up from the couch, “And I know you have… Some abilities that your aunt gave you… Maybe you can put them to use?”

It took a while for Emily to react, but when she did, she could only say, “What?”

“Do you want to join Blackwatch?”


	2. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily meets the new commander and gets her new outfit.

It felt strange. At least, it did to her. She had never been to her aunts office but now it was hers. It was hers to decorate and use for experiments if necessary.

She was with Blackwatch now.

She still needed to find her way through the building, since McCree only showed her her office.

Her hand slid over the table in the middle of the office when a knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. A black, slightly chubby woman with dirty blonde hair was looking at her with a smile on her face.

“Hello…” Emily awkwardly smiled. “Hello, you must be… Emily?” the woman asked, her hands behind her back as she stepped forward. “That’s me,” the redhead nodded. “I am the new commander of Blackwatch. If you don’t mind, would you like to try your suit on?”

“My… Oh, alright…” Emily said, following the commander. “Have you thought about your weapon?” the woman asked her as they walked through the corridor. “Uh. Not yet? I’m guessing it has to be something subtle?” the redhead asked.

The commander shrugged, “Just something you can carry.”

“I’ll find something,” Emily nodded. They entered the commander’s office. Emily waited by the door as her boss walked to her desk. She seemed to pick something up before she walked back to Emily. The woman pushed a stack of clothing in the redhead’s hands.

“Go get dressed and try to get a weapon ready by tomorrow, we’re going on a mission already.”


	3. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily thinks about her weapon.
> 
> Oh, and uh... I posted a few things about Emily's powers here https://tiredgingernamedemily.tumblr.com/post/172959758929/tiredgingernamedemily  
> and here https://tiredgingernamedemily.tumblr.com/post/172961015199/oh-and-uh-emily-has-a-bit-more-hp-lets-say

Tracer laughed as she told a funny story while still eating her sandwich. “Now I feel bad that you missed it, luv,” Lena said when she finished eating. “Yes, I feel bad too! I’m glad you’re here though,” Emily laughed, still working on her weapon.

“So, what’s your room like?” Lena asked, still smiling from the story. Emily frowned, “I… Didn’t get a room…”

Tracer furrowed her eyebrows before she started to grin, “Well, it looks like I’ll have to share my room. Otherwise I’d be rude, leaving you to sleep in your office!”

“Oh, how kind of you!” Emily laughed. “Do you need help finishing your uh… Weapon?” Lena asked, standing up from her seat. “Lena, no offense but I don’t want you near any weapon. Remember when you accidentally fired your weapon in our apartment?” Emily sighed.

Tracer pouted, “I said I was sorry for accidentally shooting the photograph of you and your brother right in his crotch!”

“I know! But let’s not have it happen again,” Emily sniggered. The brunette kissed her girlfriend and gave her room number, “See you soon?”

“Of course,” Emily nodded.

Once her girlfriend left her office, she stared at her unfinished weapon in despair. “How am I supposed to heal my team with this piece of-” she asked herself before interrupting herself.

She looked at the desk on the other side of the room where a bunch of scientific supplies were resting.

And so, she began working.

It  didn’t take long before she finished the serum. Still, it was 2AM when she was done. Nervously, she walked over to the table in the middle of her office, a syringe with the serum in her hand.

Was she really doing this? Was she really experimenting on herself?

Screw it, she thought to herself as she injected the needle in the vein of her right arm. Her muscles immediately began to ache as the serum entered her veins. But as soon as she pulled the needle out and covered the small wound with a bandaid, the aching stopped.

She’d finish her weapon tonight.

She knew she would.


	4. First mission (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes on her first mission (Part 1)

“Good morning,” the Blackwatch commander greeted as the two agents entered her office. Jesse and Emily muttered a reply. The commander looked at Emily, “Is your firearm ready?”. The redhead nodded, remembering how she only slept one hour last night.

“Alright. Our last agent is waiting on the dropship, he arrived this morning,” the commander explained. “And what’s our mission?”

The commander sighed, “An old watchpoint. Winston asked us to scope out the area.”

“That’s it?” McCree asked, “Alright, I’m fine with that.”

“Go get ready, I’ll meet you at the dropship.” the commander sighed.

Emily felt nervous - what if her weapon malfunctioned? She had to keep these people alive.

No, she had to stay calm.

As she was gathering her weapon, someone entered her office. “Heya!” Lena smiled. “Hey, love,” Emily smiled. “You’re nervous?” Lena sighed, walking to her girlfriend.

“Of course I am,” the redhead sighed. “I was nervous too, on my first mission. But I’m sure you’ll do fine!” Lena grinned, “I’d trust McCree with my life… Kind of… Anyway, I’m sure he’ll keep you safe!”

“I’m supposed to keep him and the others safe, though…” Emily sighed and Lena nodded, “Of course, but they have to watch your back as well.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe. Your commander, I think her name’s Aisha, she is very nice and a good fighter. She’s amazing with knives!” Tracer promised. “Alright…” Emily smiled, “That helps.”

“Love, you’ll do great!” Lena promised. “Thanks, love…” Emily smiled, engulfing her girlfriend in a hug. “Emily, are you ready?” the redhead heard her commander yell. “I… Have to go…” Emily sighed, letting go of her girlfriend. “Goodbye, Em,” Lena smiled, “You’ll do great!”

Lena kissed her cheek before Emily took her weapon and left her office. She followed Aisha to the dropship.

McCree was already waiting outside when they arrived. “Why aren’t you in the dropship yet?” Aisha asked. McCree shrugged, “Figured I could be a gentleman and wait for you two.”

“A true gentleman,” Emily joked as the three headed inside.

“Genji, I see you found your way to the dropship.” Aisha grinned, plopping down on one of the seats.

“Genji Shimada, never thought I’d see you again,” McCree grinned, walking over to the cyborg and hugging him. The cyborg seemed reluctant to hug back but eventually gave in.

Jesse finally let go of Genji and turned towards Emily, “Uh, this is Genji-”.

Emily, however, interrupted him, “We’ve met…”

Both Jesse and Aisha were confused now, until Emily explained, “Someone had to tell me Tracer was lost in time while Winston was busy looking for a solution.”

“Well, I didn’t know that,” McCree sighed. “Now, this should be easy. We’ll only run into a few bad guys, so nothing too hard,” Aisha said, changing the subject (much to everyone’s relief).

The door of the dropship closed as they all took a seat. The dropship took off, and Emily only felt more nervous.


	5. First mission (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of her first mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request stuff <3

The dropship landed and Emily could feel her limbs trembling. The watchpoint they were supposed to scope out looked similar to watchpoint: Gibraltar but... Dirty.

Abandoned.

Emily held her firearm tightly, even though her hands were sweaty.

Aisha led the group, pulling out a knife just to be sure. It was dark inside the abandoned watchpoint but fortunately, not too dark.

McCree looked around as Genji suggested, “I think we should be cautious, we don’t know if enemies lurk here.”

“You’re right... Wouldn’t be surprised if Talon sent some agents to steal our stuff,” McCree agreed.

When they entered a different room, they heard someone yell.

“Intruder!”

“No offense, but you’re the intruder,” McCree grumbled upon seeing the Talon agents. They still wore the same outfits as in Venice.

Immediately, the enemies began shooting.

Genji deflected most of the bullets with his sword, McCree tried to get a few headshots, Aisha threw a knife as a new one materialized in her holster, and Emily tried to heal her team from the bullets they couldn’t dodge.

She felt her energy drain and she knew she had to attack so she could heal up.

She could do this. When she knew it was a bit more safe, she finally aimed her beam on the enemy and attacked. It made her feel... Powerful.

Powerful enough to heal her team again.

It didn’t take long until they finally defeated the first few enemies.

“Huh, that went great,” Aisha said, walking to one of the dead bodies. “What did  you expect?” McCree teased.

The commander looked at the cowboy and sighed.

“Let’s just find the supplies Winston asked for and leave,” Aisha continued.

Emily felt proud of herself - she helped her team, and she survived.


	6. Training session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer suggests 'hand-to-hand combat' training. Emily can't deny her adorable girlfriend, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abo-prompts (on tumblr) requested this, thank you!!

"So, your first mission went great?” Lena grinned as they walked around the base. “It went better than expected!” Emily smiled, still happy from the successful mission. “Did you have to attack anyone?” Lena asked curiously and Emily nodded, “To heal the others, of course.”

“Have you had to fight anyone hand to hand?” Lena asked, a light bulb going off in her head. “No, why?” Emily frowned.

“It may be necessary in the future,” Lena insisted, “I could help you train...”

Emily chuckled, “Oh really?”

Lena smirked, waiting for her girlfriend’s final answer. “Fine, let’s go,” Emily grinned as Lena pulled her towards the training hall.

It was completely empty when they arrived, not that they cared.

“Alright, i’ll just blink around you... Don’t let me tickle you!” Lena sniggered and Emily rolled her eyes playfully.

As Tracer blinked around her, Emily tried her best to predict where her girlfriend would end up. When she turned one direction, she was met with... nothing.

Until she felt her girlfriend’s fingers on her sides.

Emily muttered a swear word under her breath as she jumped out of Lena’s grasp.

“Nice try, love,” Lena grinned, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. “Wanna try again?”

“Of course!” Emily said, filled with determination.

“If you say so, love,” Lena grinned and she started blinking again.

Her pattern was very similar. Way too similar. Emily didn’t care though, this time she caught her girlfriend.

As soon as Tracer appeared in front of her, Emily quickly trapped the brunette in her arms. “Oh no, you caught me!” Lena grinned, though her cheeks began to redden a small bit.

“It looks like I won...” Emily chuckled, her nose now touching Tracer’s.

“You did...” Lena whispered, “You earned a prize!”

“Oh?” the redhead smirked and Lena nodded, finally kissing her girlfriend.

Emily was glad she won.


	7. First personal mission (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has her first 'solo' mission - with Tracer.

Her first mission she had to do on her own. If she felt nervous on her first mission, she’s only feeling more nervous right now. She couldn’t screw this up.

A rich, distant uncle invited her to his ball - he invited the whole family, which in included Moira. It seemed like her uncle and Moira were close - considering the uncle had tons of Talon agents guarding the party.

Aisha was scared Talon was planning something and suggested Emily would go ‘undercover’. At first she also suggested that McCree or Genji could come along as a ‘date’ but then Emily pointed out how strange it would be if she showed up with someone who’s not her girlfriend.

She guessed having Tracer around would make her feel safer - and it kinda did.

With their arms linked together, they walked down the stairs. Emily had already seen Moira from a mile away. Then again, Moira was a half-giant compared to anyone else, so it wasn’t that hard.

“You’ll do fine, love,” Lena whispered as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I know,” Emily smiled, “As long as you’re here.”

“So... All we have to do is listen to some rich snobs as we make sure your aunt doesn’t do something suspicious?” Lena asked, intertwining their fingers together.

“Exactly,” Emily sighed, “At least we get to spend some time together.”

“I like the way you’re thinking, love,” Lena chuckled. 

Emily hoped her aunt wouldn’t ruin this - she finally had some time alone with her girlfriend.


	8. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily comes back to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @jojohko on tumblr ^-^

Missions with Overwatch didn't happen often, but when they did, Emily would often have to go undercover. She was worried, though.

There was a reason Mercy was on standby.

For now, she was someone's secretary. How they managed to get her the job was still a mystery to her. Not that she minded, she was getting paid for it.

When the coast was clear, she managed to slip away to continue her mission.

"Walk down the corridor, walk through the second door on the left." Aisha said through Emily's earpiece.

The Blackwatch agent did as asked. The room she entered was filled computers, all but one were shut down. As she walked over to the only computer that was turned on, Aisha continued to give instructions: "You have the USB? Insert it and it should start automatically."

Emily pulled the USB out of the pockets of her suit and inserted it into the USB port. As Aisha said, it started automatically.

It was loading fairly quickly.

_96%... 97%... 98%..._

**PANG**

Emily gasped as pain spread through her back. Her ears were ringing as blood stained her white blouse. Blood dripped down her mouth as she fell to her knees, trying to grasp onto the tiny bit of life she had left.

No. She can't die now. She had to survive. For Lena.

She dropped to the floor, a pool of blood forming around her lifeless body.

So this is how it ends.

She felt her body tremble - is this what death feels like?

No...

Her eyes opened, Mercy was standing next to her while Lena desperately held on to Emily.

"Em? Thank god, you're back..." Lena sobbed.

She wouldn't die now. She didn't want to leave Lena. 


	9. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha's POV as everyone has something bad happening in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... For a while I’ve been planning to write bigger chapters for blackwatch!emily, but I know I won’t be able to keep up with it for long. SOOO... Enjoy this ‘longer’ chapter from Aisha’s POV

After everything that has happened, I never expected to be back. I knew what Winston was doing was wrong, but I joined anyway. We had to stay in Watchpoint Gibraltar for a while. Winston needed to look through older watchpoints and ecopoints even though he knew he couldn’t.

“We need Blackwatch back,” he said, “But... Who’ll be their commander?”

I could see he was holding on to that tiny shiver of hope he had left. I couldn’t handle it.

“I’ll be their commander,” I said.

I had to find McCree and Genji, and someone who could heal us if necessary.

Thankfully, McCree was the easiest to find. He was in a bar in Castillo and the drunk version of McCree seemed to like the idea of joining Blackwatch again. I eventually took him to Watchpoint Gibraltar and luckily, he still liked the idea when he was sober.

Next, was Genji. It took me a while to find him, but I found him in Nepal. The monks were very nice and pleasant to talk to, they even showed me where to find Genji.

He had a room in the village somewhere at the bottom of the mountain. A lot of things in his room showed he had a brother. I didn’t ask him about it, though.

When I told him about Blackwatch, he said he had to think about it. So I let him. I knew it must’ve been hard for him to make a sudden decision.

And then... Our healer. I had no idea who could be our healer. The only ones I could think of was Angela and Moira. Angela hasn’t come back, though, and Moira... She’s the enemy now.

I did research on Moira and that’s how I found out she had a niece.

Emily O’Deorain.

When I told McCree about her, he seemed to know who she was.

“Lena never shut up about her,” he said.

It didn’t take long for her to arrive. I knew I could trust her when I saw her in her office with Lena Oxton.

When I did more research, I found out more about her, about what she went through.

Then I realized.

We had all experienced loss in maybe the hardest way.

I lost my husband and son.

McCree lost Gabriel, his father figure.

Genji lost his brother when his brother killed him.

Emily lost Lena, twice.

Sometimes, it was even harder, especially for Jesse and Emily.

We were on a mission when Talon ambushed us. We were far from each other but we could still see each other. At least, Genji and I could see each other, Emily and McCree were further away but still together.

Then it went... wrong, in a way.

Reaper had knocked Emily down and she responded by pulling his mask off.

He was shocked, clearly. When McCree told the ‘son-of-a-bitch’ (his words, not mine) to get off of his friend, Reaper turned his head before he faded away using his wraith form. Almost immediately Emily stood up and hugged McCree, to comfort him.

That’s all I could see before another Talon agent attacked.

While our mission was a succes, both Genji and I noticed there was a different atmosphere.

And then we landed. Winston was waiting for us, but something seemed off.

He was waiting for Emily. I could hear Winston saying something about “Lena” and “accelerator” and Emily burst into tears. I knew she was going to go through a tough time now.

When I got to my office with Genji, I saw a letter waiting... For Genji. “Do you want to read it alone?” I asked, but he shook his head and said he’d be alright.

He wasn’t.

When he finished the letter, he immediately left my office.

We were all going through a tough time, but I still hoped it’d go over soon...


End file.
